


Changes

by 3leafclover



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Whouffaldi First Kiss Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3leafclover/pseuds/3leafclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Clara somewhere romantic (you bloody sop, Doctor) as a break from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

She bounces in, bringing a burst of light to the weary TARDIS.  
"Guess who?" she jests as she sheds her bag.

Who else could it be? It's her, always her, always Clara.

"Ooh, er..." he fakes a wince, almost biting his cheek to suppress a grin.  
"It's on the tip of my tongue, er...C...C...Chiara?"

This has become a routine somewhat - a way of greeting. Another shared joke, another way to make her laugh.

"Ha, ha. Hilarious, you are. Hey, Doctor?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Uh, I've been having a tough time at work recently - I drew the short straw and had to mark the Year 11 mocks. It's exhausting, really. I don't think I'll ever be able to even look at Jekyll & Hyde again. Anyway, would it be too much for me to ask to have no adventures? Just this once, no running, no almost-dying? Would it be okay to just go somewhere beautiful, somewhere quiet?"

Somewhere where they can be together, just the two of them. Some beautiful corner of a universe which will shine and swell around them, though which will never eclipse Clara. Next to Clara such a sight will be mundane.

"Of course."

Anything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a first for me. Looking to update it so it actually has a Whouffaldi kiss, will in due time.


End file.
